Barbie The Princess
Keira: singing When I was young, I played for fun. Made up the words, nobody heard. But now I see all eyes on me, and suddenly I'm in a dream. I got a feeling now, everything's right somehow. Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again. Tori: Isn't she great, Vanessa? Amelia: Victoria? What are you doing out here? Tori: Aunt Amelia! Oh, please, can't I go down to the concert just for a little bit? Amelia: Absolutely not! We have guests! Now, come... and please do something with your hair. Tori: Royal reception #9. narration I wake up in the morning light. The duchess says, "When you gonna live your life right?" I know she thinks that I'm the fortunate one, but princesses wanna have fun. Oh, princesses wanna have... that's all they really want... is some fun... when the royal day is done, oh, princesses wanna have fun. Keira: singing I'm stepping up, right to the top. That's how I'm wired, I take it higher. I'm in control, I broke the mould. The girl you see is up to me. I'm lifting off the ground, finding the perfect sound. Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... again... again... again and again and again! speaking Hey Mirabella! I am pumped to be here performing at your kingdom's 500th anniversary! Tori: narration Princesses wanna have fun. Oh, princesses wanna have fun. Keira: singing There's a star that's right inside you, so come on and let it out. Find out what you're about and just shout: Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... Tori: narration We just wanna, we just wanna... Keira: singing Yeah, yeah, oh! Tori: narration We just wanna, we just wanna... We just wanna (oh), we just wanna... (oh) Princesses wanna have fun. Keira: singing Again. Here I am, being who I want. Tori: narration We just wanna, we just wanna... Keira: singing Giving what I got, never a doubt now. Tori: narration We just wanna, we just wanna... Keira: singing Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... Tori: narration Princesses wanna have fun... Keira: singing Again... again... Tori: narration We just wanna, we just wanna... Keira: singing Again... again and again and again and again and again! Trevi: That was hilarious! That was the awesomest thing ever! Tori: Did you see her face? Meredith: I hope we didn't hurt her feelings. Tori: Oh, she doesn't get hurt feelings, Meredith. The main thing is, wasn't that great? Meredith, Trevi! Now, you'd both better scoot to your rooms. Auntie A. will be stomping her way up anger avenue any minute. Meredith: See you later! Trevi: Bye, Tori! Keira: Nora, tell Phil to kill the snow on the "Fiery Ice" intro. The drums came in late again on "Rock and Rule". Remind Kevin that nap time's after the show, okay? And what's up with the sets for the live broadcast? Nora: Here are the designs. You want the trees royal purple or Tokyo violet? Keira: Royal purple, and move my Billboard interview to Saturday right after the broadcast. Crider: Wonderful show tonight, Keira dear. Your best ever! I had chills! Keira: Hey, Crider, have you lined up the cameras? Crider: Uh, the record company was just a tad concerned about the budget. Keira: Budget? Crider, I've been working my tail off for the last two years to get this broadcast. It'll take my career to the next level, which makes it massively important that it be perfect! Crider: Perfect! Absolutely! You're so right! Nora: Keira, there's a tea tomorrow at the castle for everyone in the festival. The princess has requested your presence. I smell a photo op! Keira: The princess? At the castle? Let's do it. Daniel! I need some new choreography for Saturday's special. Make it something like this. Daniel: You got it. Keira: Did you forget where you're going or is there something else? Crider: Well, yes. The record company called again and while the loved, loved, loved your new album photos, they're, um, still wondering when they can hear some of the songs? Naturally, as your manager, I told them- Keira: As my manager, you told them that the songs aren't ready to be heard yet, and that I'll let them know when they are. Crider: That's exactly what I told them! You know, you work so hard. Perhaps you should take a break, let me run things! Now, back when my name was up in lights... Keira: Gotta go, Seymour. Crider: Please don't call me Seymour. Keira: Guess I better actually write those songs. Riff: Ow! Keira: I don't get it, Riff. Writing songs used to be easy. Fun, even. If only I didn't have all this other garbage: Lights, sound, scheduling, payroll, check, double-check, make it work! Don't get me wrong, Riff, I mean, I'm a star. I'm living the dream, right? It's just... I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just let go. Princess Victoria. Now there's a sweet gig. Lives in a castle, everything done for her, she's probably never worked a day in her life. Amelia: Tori? Tori! Open the door this instant! Tori: Auntie A. Do come in! Amelia: Enough is enough! I promised your dear mother I would raise you to be a proper princess, but now you and your gang of tiny thugs have turned a royal occassion into a laughingstock! Tori: Oh? Has some misfortunate befallen you? Amelia: Don't play the innocent with me! This has your mark all over it. I was willing to look the exploding cupcakes at tea and the skunk at the Embassy Ball! I even made excuses when you hid the prime minister's teeth! Tori: Just his uppers. Amelia: Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee, you are almost 18. It's time you started acting like a princess of the realm, not some silly schoolgirl! Tori: Forgive me, Aunt Amelia. I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all. Amelia: Fun? You're a royal. Duty and responsibility come before fun. Have you even begun your commemoration speech for next week? Tori: Um, sort of. Execpt for the part after "Ladies and gentlemen." Amelia: As I thought! I'm returning to our guests, and since you refuse to take your duties seriously, you can just stay in your room all night and write that speech. Tori: But Aunt Amelia! Amelia: Not another word! Tori: I am sorry. Good night, Auntie. "Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests, 500n years ago, our kingdom began its rule, and..." Insert speech here. "You're a royal. Duty and responsibility come before fun." singing Look at her in the spotlight. I love her purple hair. She can do what she wants to, as crazy as she dares. She doesn't need to be polite. I wish I had her life, then I would be so free. I wish I had her life, I'd be another me. Keira: singing Look at her in the throne room, every hair just right. She has tea in the morning and bonbons every night. Wouldn't that be nice? I wish I had her life, then I would be so free. I wish I had her life, I'd be another me. Keira: singing They'd do my nails, I'd stroll the grounds. Tori: singing I would wear whatever, and then I'd rock. Keira: singing Have time for me. Both: singing It just might happen... never... I wish I had her life, then I would be so free. Tori: singing And everything would suddenly be just the way that I dreamed it could be. Keira: singing I wish I had her life. Tori: singing I wish I had her life. Keira: singing I wish I had her life. Tori: singing I wish I had her life. Keira: singing Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Tori: singing Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Both: singing So beautiful and bright. I wish I had her life. Crider: Trust me, sir. Keira's new songs are fabulous. Best she's ever written. She just needs, uh, a little more time. I've been helping her as best I can, but you know how these stars are. As a former star myself, I can tell you- Limburger: Crider! Your job is to keep that little diva in line! You tell her if I don't hear some new, hit tunes on the broadcast Saturday, she can start looking for another record company! Crider: But, Mr. Limburger...! Limburger: And you can go back to managing Uncle Herman and His Talking Pig! Crider: That yappy pig still owes me 40 bucks! What in the...? Ugh! Rupert! Rupert: Something you wanted, Mr. Crider? Oh, you found it! Ooh, still got a few good chews left, looks like. Crider: Get it off. Rupert: Oh, right. Quick as a bunny! Crider: "Keep that little diva in line," he says. How am I supposed to make that whiny warbler do anything? She runs the show like a drill sergeant. "Crider, curl my wigs! Crider, take my breath mint! Crider, stop stealing my jewellery!" Things were different when I was a star! I mean, back then, people respected real talent! Ow! Oh! Oh. Rupert, do you know I was beloved? Rupert: Yeah, yeah. A beloved idol of millions. Crider: I was the beloved idol of millions. The finest boy singer on the Chipper Chipmunk Show. Until that fragic day. singing I'm a chipper chipmunk! speaking Munk. And that was that. My singing career was over. Kaput. Finished! A has-been at 14! To this day I have nightmares of chipmunks. Their toothy smiles taunting me. Rupert: A tragic tale, Mr. Crider. I get a lump in me throat every time you tell it. Which is quite a bit. Crider: It's all so, so very unfair, Rupert. If only somehow I had the means to restart my career. All I need is one lucky break, or a rich widow. Amelia: Oh, Mr. Crider! How you do go on! Crider: But surely you must have been a ballerina! That form, that grace! Amelia: Oh, you are such a flatterer! And you say you were a singer on this Squeaky Squirrel show? Crider: Chipmunk. Chipper Chipmunk. But I don't like to talk about myself. Trentino: And this drought has been hard on the entire region. Our reservoirs are only 30% of normal and our vineyards are withering. Page: Your Royal Highness, may I present Miss Keira. Tori: This is so cool! Keira: So you’re a real live princess? Awesome. Tori: You're Keira! I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever! Keira: Thanks. Tori: Would you like a tour? Keira: Love to, but aren’t you supposed to be hostessing or something? Tori: Oh. Right. Um... Look, everyone! An all-you-can-eat caviar buffet! Women: Really, eh? Man: I hope it's beluga. Liam: Hello! I'm Prince Li- Tori: This way. We'll start with my room. Ta-da! Keira: Whoa. There's more me in here than in my house! Tori: Your guitar, your albums, most of your fashion line. Keira: I wore this in my first music video. Tori: It's still my very favorite. singing Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got. Never a doubt now. Both: singing Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again! Keira: Not too shabby for a princess. Hey, wanna join me on stage for a number? The tabloids will go nuts! Tori: Thanks, but I am no performer. I'd be freaked to face a real audience... But you. You must love it. Keira Sure. It's all I ever wanted. But, I don't know, it ussed to be more about music. Now it's different. Tori: But Keira, you're a star! Keira: And you're a princess! When I was little, I always dreamed of being a princess. I'd be wearing a ball gown and a tiara... Tori: Want to try mine? Keira: Riff! Use your inside bark! Sorry. He's my baby. I bring him everywhere. Riff, sit. Tori: Aw, he's cute! Look, Vanessa! Keira brought a friend for you. I read you've been performing since you were 6. When I was 6, my biggest job was keeping my tiara from falling off my head. Riff: Hi! Nice digs! I'm Riff! Who are you? Vanessa: I'm Vanessa Victoria Fluffy-pie. Are you always like this? Riff: Like what? Got any squeaky toys? Soggy tennis balls? You smell nice! Tori: There. Keira: Oh, yeah! And I've got just the outfit to go with it! Formal gown #9! Tori: Oh, so that's how you make those quick changes! A magic microphone! I have something like that. Keira pop hair #5! Keira: A magic hairbrush. Very cool. Tori: New hairdos for every royal occasion! And a few non-royal ones. Both: Are you thinking what I’m thinking? You look just like me! Keira: Whoa. Amelia: There you are! The guests are all asking about you. You need to return at once. Keira: Oh. No, no, no, I'm- Tori: Princess Tori of Meribella! Your Highness! Keira: Whoa. Vanessa: This can't be good. Riff: Are you kidding? It's delicious! Amelia: Now, mingle. You-hoo! Oh, Mr. Crider! Tori: Ready for an awesome entrance, princess? Keira: Oh, man. It's just like I dreamed. Tori: Her Royal Highness, Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee, has returned! Keira: Whoa! Liam: Whoa! Woman: Oh, no! Keira: Whoa! Woman: Oh, no! Liam: Are you alright, Your Highness? Did you break anything? I mean, besides my spleen? Keira: I'm good. Nobody saw that, right? Liam: You kidding? It's our secret. Frederic: Tori! Tori! Keira: Who? Frederic: Are you hurt? Keira: Uh, I'm fine. Really. I'm great, Mr... Tori: Father. Keira: Mr. Father! Frederic: Thank goodness! You had me worried! Meredith: Keira? Tori and Keira: Yes? Meredith: I'm a huge fan! Trevi: Me too! Meredith: Not as big as Tori, mind you. Tori: Oh! What lovely.... Stationery? Keira: Autograph. Tori: Of, of course! An autograph! Here you go. Meredith: Love Tori? Tori: We never did finish our tour! Oh, but actually, you're the princess today, so you should give the tour. Keira: As you wish, Your Highness. Amelia: And this priceless, silver-handle fan was a gift from the King of Spain to my great-grandmama. You know, they were quite the item. Crider: Delicate yet saucy. Not unlike you, my dear duchess. Or may I call you Amelia? Amelia: Oh, Mr. Crider! Please do! Keira: And to our left is the future site of the Royal Taco Hut. Tori: Actually, it is something pretty cool. Can you keep a secret? A mondo big one? Keira: Uh, sure. If you can't trust a fake princess, who can you trust? Tori: Follow me. Keira: Wow. This is definitely no taco hut. Tori: It's a diamond gardenia. It's 500 years old and it grows real diamonds. Most of our people think it's just a legend, except for the royal family... and now, you. Keira: And the tiny flying people? Tori: They're garden fairies. They take care of all the plants. Keira: They're adorable. Tori: Yes, but they get rather cranky if you mess with the gardenia. It blooms just once every five years. Its diamonds help pay for schools and, you know, stuff. Amelia: Now, over here is a rare black pearl letter opener. Hm. Curious. Mr. Crider, excuse me for just a moment. Now, don't move a muscle. Crider: Not a pinky, Amelia. Tori: Keira, look! Keira: Hey. Thanks, tiny dancers! These rock! Tori: These will be our friendship necklaces! Amelia: Tori! Are you made, bringing an outsider in here? You know the rules. No one but the royal family is allowed in this garden, and you reveal it to a perfect stranger? Crider: Oh. Tori: Now, hold on! You can't talk that way to Keira's friend, the princess, and if the princess could speak, which she can't because she's speechless, she would say that you are being a royal party pooper! I rest my case! Amelia: Sometimes I don't know who that girl is. Crider: Problem, my dear? Amelia: You wouldn't believe it. Now, where were we with our tour? Crider: I believe I was telling you how radiant you look in every room of the castle. Tori: That was close. I thought she'd ground us both. Keira: That may be the scariest woman I've ever met. Tori: And today was a good day. Keira: Look, this was awesmoe, but I've got a tour to obsess over so let's change back before your aunt gets any more... gah! Vanessa: Well thank goodness that silliness is over! Riff: Silliness? Silliness? What silliness? Do you like bacon? Tori: Why does it have to end? Keira: Well, for one thing, I've got a concert to do tonight. Not to mention contracts to sign, an interview- Tori: But what about tomorrow? We could change places in the morning and spend the whole day being each other! Vanessa: Oh, this is a bad idea on so many levels. Riff: I know just what you mean! Wait, no, I don't. There's that tail! Keira: Look, I really don't think- Tori: Keira, wouldn't it be amazing, just for one day, to take a break from being you? Keira: Tori? Tori: It'd be magical! I'd get to be a popstar for a whole day, and you'd get to be a princess! Keira: Let's do it! This is gonna be great! But I don't know the first thing about being a princess. Tori: It's easy. All you have to do is follow a few simple rules. singing To be a princess is to know which spoon to use. To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes. Have your breakfast served in bed, wear some diamonds on your head, get a foot massage and mani-pedi too. To be a princess is to live a dream come true. Curtsey when princes come to call, wear a new gown to every ball. All through the day there's just one way you must behave. Pose with a feather in your hat, stretch on a golden yoga mat, bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave. Shoulders back and tummy in and pinky out and lift the chin and slowly turn your head from side to side. Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely. Do everything you do with pride! Glide! To be a princess is to wear your family crest. To be a princess is to always do your best. Keira: singing To be a popstar is to know which mic to use. To be a popstar is to not fall off your shoes. To rehearse until it's right, give a great show every night and have room service with anything you choose. To be a popstar is to love your great reviews. Take in the latest fashion show, fly for a lunch to Mexico, no time for friends except your dog and your guitar. Tweet everyone your latest news, sit for a thousand interviews, love every fan no matter how bizarre they are. Here's the camera, there's the camera, and a camera, and a camera, and another autograph to sign, "Love Keira". Change your clothes and strike a pose and work the crowd and take a bow and don't forget to post it all online! Shine! To be a popstar is to never act your age. To be a popstar is to make the world your stage! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Keira: Shoulders back and! Tori: Strike a pose and! Keira: Pinky out and! Tori: Change your clothes and! Both: Slowly turn your head from side to side! Keira: I see now! Tori: Here's a camera! Keira: Stepping lightly! Tori: There's a camera! Keira: Nod politely! Both: Do everything you do with pride! Glide! To be a princess is to always do your best! To be a popstar is to leave them all impressed! Tori: Ready? Keira: Ready. Crider: You should've seen those diamonds, Rupert! Hundreds of them, just sitting there glittering. Rupert: Me, I don't hold with literring. Back in the day, Mick and Keith would tell me, "Litter free, that's for me!" Ow! Crider: Glittering, not littering, you baboon! Would you please listen! Rupert: Oh, I can hear the ocean. Crider: It's like they were calling my name: "Crider! Handsome, talented superstar, take us away!" With those diamonds, I could afford to mount a stage show that would put me back in the spotlight, and finally chase that cheesy chipmunk out of my dreams! There must be a way. Tori: singing Sun's up. A little after twelve, make breakfast for myself, leave the work for someone else. People say, they say that it's just a phase, they tell me to act my age. Well, I am. On this perfect day, nothing's standing in my way. On this perfect day when nothing can go wrong, it's the perfect day. Tomorrow's gonna come too soon. I could stay, forever as I am on this perfect day. Keira: singing Sun's down. A little after ten, I pick up all my friends, in my Mercedes-Benz. Wake up. Don't tell me it's just a dream 'cause when I've had enough, you'll hear me say. Now don't you try to rain on my perfect day. Nothing's standing in my way on this perfect day, when nothing can go wrong. It's the perfect day. Tomorrow's gonna come too soon. I could stay forever as I am on this perfect day. I'm in the race but I've already won, and getting there can be half the fun, so don't stop me 'til I'm good and done. Don't you try to rain on my- Tori: singing Perfect day. Keira: singing Perfect day. Tori: singing On this perfect day. Keira: singing Yeah! Tori: singing On this perfect day. Nora: Keira! Keira! You never said which headpiece for the "Smoke and Mirrors" number. Tori: Oh, I don't know. You choose. Surprise me. Nora: Uh, um, I choose? Tori: Come on, Riff. I can't remember the last time I just strolled through Meribella. Meredith: You're it! Tori! Come play! Keira: Oh, no. No, that's okay. You guys are having fun. Trevi: Come on! You're it! Meredith: You're it! Keira: Confession - I'm not a hundred percent sure how to play this. Meredith: You've played it a billion times! Trevi: More than that! A zillion! Meredith: Just try to find us! Okay, go! Keira: Whoa! Tori: Huh. I don't remember ever being around here before, Riff. Excuse me, can you tell me the way back to the marina? Emily: Hey! You're Keira! Look, Charlotte! Keira! Charlotte: Awesome! Hey, can you sign my T-shirt? I really, really wanted to go see your concert. Tori: Well, there's one more show tomorrow night. Maybe you can still see her. Me. Charlotte: I wish, but my dad says we can't afford it. Emily: Mine too. Bummer, huh? Charlotte: Lots of folks can't afford stuff right now. You know, since the big drought. Tori: Drought? Is that still going on? Emily: Oh yeah. It wiped out all the vineyards this year. Dad says everyone's struggling to get by. Tori: I didn't know. Charlotte: Well, I guess you'd have to live in Meribella to know about it. Tori: Yes. I guess you would. Keira: Gotcha! That was awesome, but we'd better all get ready for tongiht. Meredith: Okay. Are you gonna keep pretending to be Tori? Keira: What on earth are you... you know? Trevi: Of course. If you were Tori, you would've cheated by now. Meredith: It's okay. We won't tell. Trevi: Pillow fight! Keira: And then I sneezed every last petal off that lady's flower. Who knew I was allergic to dahlias? Tori: And I must have tried on every single one of your costumes. Poor Nora is convinced you've gone loco. Keira: Oh, speaking of loco, your aunt is all up in my face about practicing some speech. Tori: Oh, that. The dreaded commemoration speech. I don't suppose you'd like to give it, and by give it I also mean write it. Keira: Only if I can sing it. You know, I've gotta tell you, this has been the coolest day I've had in forever. Tori: Me too. It's been amazing. I learned more about my kingdom today than I have in the last seventeen years. Keira: Yeah. Too bad this day is over. Unless, you'd wanna keep it going one more day? Tori: You're on! Keira: Perfect! The live broadcast is tomorrow, so we'll need to change back early. Tori: Of course. I only wish more people could afford to go to your show. Seems like they're a lot worse off than I knew. Keira: Well, how about we make the last concert a free one? I'll work out the details. Tori: For reals? Oh, thank you so much! Keira: Hey, it's the least a princess can do for you common folk. See you tomorrow, Tori. Crider: And that goes for Mrs. Limburger too! Limburger: What? Why, you- Crider, you're through! Crider: Through with you and on to stardom! I'm taking off, baby! Like a supernova on top of a shooting star! You can't handle this, but you can handle the broadcast all by yourself! I love show business! Rupert: You mean you're not gonna stay for the show tonight? Crider: I've had it with playing nursemaid to that primadonna. I've got a new career to launch. Once I get those diamonds tonight, it's gonna be, "See you later!" Picture it, Rupert, up there in lights: "Crider! The legend returns!" Rupert: With Rupert, his bestest buddy and lifelong pal! Crider: Now, let's see: Expenses, I'll need new songs, backup singers, a swagger coach, gold fillings- No, no, no! Diamond fillings! Tonight, we go back and grab that plant. Everyone will be at the concert, so the castle will be practically empty. Trevi: Look how high we can fly! Keira: Look how high we can fly. singing Look how high we can fly. I lost myself today. All work, no time to play. I'm holding on to what I know. Then this discovery. Blindfolded, I could see. I'm catching on by letting go, and now I'm rising up. No coming down, so hang on for the ride. Look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly. We can see everything from up here in the sky. We've got the perfect view. Together, me and you, look how high we can fly. Words come so easily. Hard to believe it's me. With every breath, the feeling grows. Take time to make time stop. Unplug, turn off the clock. The less you try the more it flows. I don't need to live in a fancy castle (oh, no), that isn't where I should be. Open up my heart and where it leads, I'll follow. Up high where I can be free... Look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly. We can see everything from up here in the sky. Look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly. We can surf on the wind, so completely alive. There's nothing we can't do. Together, me and you, look how high we can fly. Look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly. Nora: One hour! One hour to showtime! Amelia: Ugh. I presume you have finished writing your speech? Keira: Uh, my dog ate it? Amelia: You can just stay in your room all night and write that speech. Keira: Huh? Hey! Let me out! Amelia: Not until you've learned some manners, young lady. Keira: No, no! You don't understand! I've got to get to the concert! Look, I'm not the princess. I'm Keira! Amelia: It's too late for more of your pranks! Keira: Come on, Tori. Tori: voicemail Hey, it's Tori. I'm out princessing right now, so just leave a message. Keira: Tori, it's Keira. There's kind of a situation and we need to talk. Call me when you get this. Nora: Ten minutes to curtain, and Limburger's here to supervise the broadcast personally. You have been warned. Tori: Who? Nora: Hilarious. Nine minutes. Tori: Oh, uh, thanks! Where is she, Riff? Something's wrong. And where's my phone? I can't do this. Keira: Come on, Tori. Crider: Keira. Ha. Tough tacos. She's not my problem anymore. Emily: Let's sit right in front. Maybe Keira will see us. Tori: voicemail Hey, it's Tori. I'm out princessing right now, so just leave a message. Keira: My limo? Not now, Vanessa. What are they doing here? Crider! Crider! Crider! Quite, Vanessa, please. I'm trying to think. There's just gotta be a way out of here. Yeah, yeah, I know that's me... and not even my best picture. Crider: We won't be a minute, captain. The duchess sent me back to fetch her spectacles. You know how she is. Rupert: Thought we were here for the d- Ow! Palace Guard: Yes, Mr. Crider. Nora: Keira! Keira, where are you? Keira, you're on in thirty seconds! Tori: Oh, no! Keira: That's funny. This always works in movies. Crider: We're getting close, Rupert. Look for a panel with the gardenia. Rupert: Ha! Now, that's a gardenia if ever I saw one. Crider: Now we just have to figure out how to open it. Go doit, Rupert. Be snappy! Rupert: Right-o, Mr. Crider. Crider: Put some muscle into it! Rupert: Oh, pity that! Crider: Go find something we can open it with! Rupert: Alright. Nora: Keira! You're on! Tori: No, no! You don't understand! I can't! Not today! Maybe tomorrow. Nora: What? These people have been waiting hours to see you! It's your responsibility to give them a show. Limburger: Where is she? Tell her to get her behind on stage now! Crider: Rupert! There's got to be a way to get this door open. Rupert: Ah! Crider: Good job, Rupert! Rupert: Whoa! Whoa! Nora: Keira, please stop being such a princess and get out there. Limburger's having a fit. That guy can destroy your career. Tori: Keira's career. Tori: Vanessa. Shh! Nora: Keira! Keira! Tori: Okay. Crider: Come on! Rupert: Whoa! Kaching! Trevi: Woo! Yeah! Wow! Meredith: Yeah! Woohoo! Yeah! Limburger: Ugh! Nora: What are you doing? Tori: Sorry. singing When I was young, I played for fun. Made up the words, nobody heard. But now I see all eyes on me, and suddenly I'm in a dream. I got a feeling now, everything's right somehow. Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again. I'm stepping up, right to the top. That's how I'm wired, I take it higher. I'm in control, I broke the mould. The girl you see is up to me. I'm lifting off the ground, finding the perfect sound. Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... again... again... again and again and again! Keira: That's right. Do it your way. Vanessa! What has gotten into you! All right! Vanessa, why didn't you tell me? Tori: singing There's a star that's right inside you, so come on and let it out. Find out what you're about and just shout: Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... Limburger: What did I tell you? Now that's why she's a star! Tori: singing Here I am, being who I want, giving what I got, never a doubt now. Here I go, burning like a spark. Light up the dark again... again... again... again and again and again and again and again! speaking Hello, Meribella! Woohoo! I never dreamed I'd be up here. Be up here in such a fantastic kingdom! You have the coolest princesses in the universe! In fact, Princess Tori, in particular, is really awesome and often misunderstood. Mostly by her aunt, but Tori still loves her. One, two, three, four... Sun's up. A little after twelve, make breakfast for myself, leave the work for someone else. Liam: Where is she? Tori: People say, they say that it's just a phase. Crider: Come to papa. Shoo! Rupert! Do something! Rupert: Got it covered. Brought some bug spray just in case. Crider: That's not bug spray! It's hair spray! And strawberry scented! I hate strawberries! Rupert: Oh, anyway, it did the job, and I might add your hair does look touchably soft. Crider: Never mind! Grab the plant! How deep does this thing go! Time to cut the roots! Rupert: That's got it. Tori: singing We just wanna... we just wanna... princesses wanna have fun! speaking The gardenia. And, now a brief intermission! Sing amongst yourselves! Person: What? I don't know how to sing. Person: I came to hear you sing! Limburger: What? What's she doing? Go to commercial! Crider: Now, to the boat! Tori: That'll work. Sereant, to the castle right away. Sergeant: I'm sorry, miss, but this carriage is for the royal family only. Tori: Oh. Of course. Hang on. There. Now, to the castle. Double time! Sergeant: I'd better check with His Majesty. Tori: I'm His Majesty! Her Majesty! Your- oh, never mind. I'll drive it myself. Sergeant: Huh? Liam: Wait! I was hoping to run into you! Yesterday was so much fun. Tori: Uh-huh. That's nice. Hyah! Liam: Ah! Uh, are we rushing anywhere in particular, or just trying to make me lose my lunch? Tori: I've gotta rescue a magical diamond plant! Liam: Okay. Fine. Forget I asked. Tori: Hyah! Excuse me, but I think that belongs to my kingdom! Keira: Going somewhere? Rupert: Hey! Now she's over there! What? There's pricnesses everywhere! Hold me! Liam: Um, which one of you do I like? Uh... Tori: Her. Keira: Now, why don't you hand over that plant, Seymour? Crider: Keira? Rupert: Seymour? Crider: Don't call me that! Hyah! Rupert: Smart thinking, Mr. Crider! You'll be coming back for me, right! Liam: Handsome Prince Liam saves the damsels in distress. Hey. Where'd the damsels go? Crider: So long, suckers! Gotta fly! You see, ladies, the trick is to always come prepared for anything, and it helps to have just the right outfit! Keira: The man's right. What always cheers me up is a new dress. Tori: Ooh, how about a chic hairdo to complete the ensemble? Crider: What? Tori: No! Oh, no. Crider: Oh! Ooh. I hate my life. Tori: It's dead, Keira: Can't you plant another one? Tori: How? Where do you get seeds for a magical plant? Unless... I wonder if its diamonds could be its seeds? Keira: Hey, yeah! Tori: The friendship necklaces! It's no use. Both: The concert! Emily: Hey, look! Crider: Oh. Keira: Excuse me, pardon me. Coming through. Tori: Excuse me, excuse me. Crowd: Keira! Keira! Keira! Keira: Hey, Meribella! I'd like to dedicate this next song to my two new sisters, Princesses Trevi and Meredith! They taught me that the secret to writing new songs is a good pillow fight! And to my new best friend, Her Royal Highness, Princess Tori! Tori: Thank you! Keira: Hey, Meribella! singing I found myself today, and now I'm glad to say I'm living life straight from the heart. Tori: singing Oh, what a gift to see, I'm lucky to be me, and now I just can't wait to start. I keep on rising up. Keira: singing No coming down. Both: singing So hang on for the ride. Look how high we can fly, look how high we can fly. It's a beautiful view from up here in the sky. There's nothing we can't do. Together, me and you, look how high we can fly. Keira: singing Oh, oh, look how high we can fly! Tori: singing On this perfect day! Keira: singing Nothing's standing in my way! Tori: singing On this perfect day! Keira: singing When nothing can go wrong! Tori: singing It's the perfect day! Keira: singing Tomorrow's gonna come too soon! Tori: singing I could stay! Keira: singing Forever as I am! Both: singing On this perfect day! Keira: singing It's a perfect day! Tori: speaking And besides updating Meribella's irrigation systems against future droughts, we are also establishing a social services program for our kingdom's needy. From now on, I, Princess Victoria, intend to use my voice to help those who feel they don't have a voice, to make Meribella a better place to live. Thank you. Keira: speaking Meribella! Put your hands up for me! Come on! Both: singing Here we are! Keira: speaking Let's go! Both: singing Here we are! Keira: speaking One, two, three, four! Both: singing Here we are, being who we want (Keira: Be who we want), giving what we got (Keira: Give what we got), never a doubt now (Tori: Never a doubt now). Here we go, burning like a spark (Tori: Burn like a spark), light up the dark again (here we go). Here we are, being who we want (Tori: Be who we want), giving what we got (Tori: Give what we got), never a doubt now (Keira: Never a doubt now...) Here we go, burning like a spark, light up the dark again... again... again.... again and again and again... (Tori: Again and again and again and again) again... again.... again and again and again and again and again! Here we go! Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Category:Transcripts